1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and a method of controlling the image signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and a method of controlling the image signal processing apparatus. For example, a demonstration function used when digital television broadcast receivers or recording/reproducing apparatuses are arranged in a store is devised.
When a digital television broadcast receiver is placed in a store for sale, the apparatus may be switched to a mode (hereinafter, referred to as demo mode) in which a demonstration image is displayed. For an apparatus that is switched to the demo mode, there are apparatuses described in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3850643 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-81600.
The apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 3850643 can display a mode selection screen which allows a user to select a plurality of demo modes. When a predetermined period of time has elapsed in a state in which there is no mode selection input, attention item data can be displayed.
The apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-81600 can conduct, for a user, a demonstration related to a function the user is interested in using. Also, the apparatus can conduct, for a distributor, a demonstration according to a situation or request.
When in a store the user checks the performance of one apparatus of his/her interest which is conducting a demonstration, he/she compares a screen of the apparatus of his/her interest with a screen of an apparatus of, for example, another manufacturer arranged next thereto. However, since the two apparatuses do not always operate with the same set function, the user may not be able to achieve a satisfactory comparison.